Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Informacje= Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location (pol. Siostrzana Lokacja) to gra nad którą aktualnie pracuje Scott Cawthon. Będzie to prawdopodobnie kanoniczna kontynuacja serii (mimo że wiele osób uważa tą grę za spin-off). Opis gry Witamy w Circus Baby's Pizza World, gdzie rodzinna zabawa i interaktywność przewyższają wszystko co widzieliście w "innych" pizzeriach! Animatroniki oczarują wasze dzieci, a dzięki świetnemu cateringowi, żadne przyjęcie nie jest kompletne bez Circus Baby i jej ekipy! ZATRUDNIMY: Technika nocnego. Musi być przystosowany do ciasnych miejsc i czuć się odpowiednio komfortowo wśród aktywnej maszynerii. Nie odpowiadamy za śmierć, bądź rozczłonkowanie. Teasery Pierwszy teaser pojawił się 24 kwietnia 2016 r. Widzimy na nim nazwę nowej gry, nowego animatronika przypominającego trochę "toyowe" oraz napis: "There was never just one." (pol. Nigdy nie było tylko jednej.) (w tym przypadku chodzi o lokację, możliwe że lokacji było jeszcze więcej). Po podświetleniu nic nowego się nie pojawia. Drugi teaser pojawił się 16 maja 2016 r. Widać na nim tego samego animatronika co na pierwszym, lecz jest dużo lepiej widoczny. Wyglądem przypomina dziewczynkę o czerwonych włosach. W ręce trzyma czerwony mikrofon. Widać tylko fragment jej sukienki lecz można przypuszczać, że jest koloru czerwonego z białymi elementami. W tle można dostrzec balony. Na nosku Baby, szczególnie po podświetleniu, można dostrzec coś przypominającego zielonego królika (możliwe, że jest to Springtrap). W prawym, dolnym rogu jest również napis: "Everyone, please stay in your seats." (pol. Proszę wszystkich o pozostanie na swoich miejscach.). Trzeci teaser pojawił się 17 czerwca około godz. 22:00 widzimy na nim napis Sister Location i nowego animatronika (prawdopodobnie jest to Ennard). Ma on humanoidalną twarz i jedno czerwone oko. Lewą część twarzy ma odchyloną. Na dole jest napis "There's a little of me in every body." (pol. Jest trochę mnie w każdym ciele). Na dole widać dużo czarnych kabli. thumb|right|321x321px|Trzeci teaser Czwarty teaser pojawił się w nocy 10 lipca ok. godziny 3. Widnieje na nim siedem małych, identycznych animatroników (możliwe, że to Bidybab i jego klony). Na dole jest napis "Don't hold it against us" (pol. Nie trzymaj tego przeciwko nam). Po podświetleniu z prawej strony nad animatronikami ukazuje się Baby. Piąty teaser pojawił sie 22 lipca około godziny 3. Widzimy na nim przełącznik z dwoma guzikami, który przypomina ten z One Nights at Flumpty's 2. Pierwszy guzik jest niebieski z białym słońcem, a drugi pomarańczowy z żółtą błyskawicą. Na teaserze widoczny jest napis "Get back on your stage. NOW. (pol. Wróć na swoją scenę. TERAZ.) Po podświetleniu widać 4 baletnice. Można uznać, że układają się one w słowo "BABY". thumb|321x321px|Piąty teaser Trailery Pierwszy trailer pojawił się 21 maja około godziny 12-13. Widzimy na nim 2 różne pomieszczenia pomiędzy którymi prawdopodobnie przemieszczamy się wentylacją. Pokazane zostały również nowe animatroniki. Są to tak zwane "Baby", "Funtime Foxy", "Funtime Freddy". thumb|335px|right Ciekawostki * Jest to już szósta gra spod marki Five Nights at Freddy's którą stworzył Scott Cawthon. * Niektórzy uważają, że akcja będzie się dziać w okolicy FNaF2, na co ma wskazywać m.in. podobieństwo nowych animatroników do Toy'ów. * Nowe animatroniki mają po pięć palców. * Phone Guy mówił o "siostrzanej lokacji" w Nocy 4 we FNAF 3. * Prawdopodobne nazwy postaci wyciekły już w maju poprzez stronę z prawami autorskimi. * Prawdopodobnie nowe animatroniki nazywają się: **Baby - dziewczynka z dwoma kucykami. **Funtime Foxy - nowa wersja Mangle. **Funtime Freddy - nowa wersja Freddy'ego z pacynką Bonnie'go na prawej ręce **Ennard - zniszczony animatronik-humanoid. **Bidybab - siedem identycznych animatroników-humanoidów. **Ballora - animatronik o wyglądzie baletnicy. **Minirena - prawdopodobnie cztery małe animatroniki - baletnice. *Muzykę do gry tworzy Leon Riskin, twórca soundtrack'u do FNaF World. *Niektórzy uważają, że akcja gry będzie miała miejsce po roku 2023, jednak wtedy określenie "siostrzana lokacja" nie miałoby sensu. *Animatronik z trzeciego teasera prawdopodobnie nazywa się Ennard. Wiadomość Phone Guy'a Pojawiła się mała zmiana w kwestii korzystania z kostiumów. Eee... nie używaj ich. Po nieszczęsnym wypadku z '''siostrzanej lokacji', związanym z wielokrotnym niepoprawnym działaniem zatrzasków, firma uznała, że stroje są tymczasowo nieodpowiednie dla pracowników!'' |-|Galeria= Ss_a6d055ff2a374183e7349a7355327a7b7884c680.600x338.jpg Ss_03f34834244060abe68f06f8858570db3e326d55.600x338.jpg Ss_9a91cb224773f420643477106df3d1daa948504e.600x338.jpg Ss_76e9ba314911f8bf1ad34f3e76a8cda514a3e3e5.600x338.jpg Ss_66c7936da8988b9a1dc788890181212078756107.600x338.jpg Kategoria:Części gry Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:FNaF:SL